


Coisas que não quero saber, nem por $400, Alex.

by JohnnyKayA, ThroughTheTulips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, but cranky omega, castiel doesn't understand things, he's really un-omegalike, omega cas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyKayA/pseuds/JohnnyKayA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughTheTulips/pseuds/ThroughTheTulips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Portuguese translation of my story "Things I Don't Want To Know For $400, Alex". This translation was done by the amazing JohnnyKayA, and I'd write this note in Portuguese too if... you know... I knew it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coisas que não quero saber, nem por $400, Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> Portuguese translation of my story "Things I Don't Want To Know For $400, Alex". This translation was done by the amazing JohnnyKayA, and I'd write this note in Portuguese too if... you know... I knew it.

 

Sam estava rumando para a sala de ginástica do bunker, mente focada nos exercícios de yoga que vinha estudando, quando um praguejar irritado chamou sua atenção. Virou-se para encontrar Castiel no fim do corredor, um cesto de roupas sujas cheio nas mãos. “Tudo bem?”

O ex-anjo fez uma careta. “Não.”

“Algo em que eu possa- whoa,” Sam se interrompeu ao ser atingido pelo cheiro. Ele sentiu sua nuca queimar. “Uh. Você está mesmo vivendo, uh, a experiência humana completa, não é?”

“Assim parece.” Castiel mexeu o cesto de lençóis, enviando um sopro do aroma intenso de ômega em pré-cio pelo ar. “Jimmy era beta. Evidente que eu estava despreparado para acordar coberto de fluído. A sensação é profundamente incômoda.”

As palavras casuais quase fizeram Sam engasgar com sua língua. Coçou seu pescoço . “Você, uh, quero dizer, você precisa de lençóis limpos ou… alguma coisa?”

“Eu sei onde os lençóis ficam.”

“Não, eu quis dizer-” O caçador respirou fundo. “Cas, você sabe como- se cuidar?”

Castiel inclinou a cabeça, olhos estreitados em confusão. “Há mais de uma semana que não incendeio a cozinha e me banhei recentemente. Se há alguma outra atividade humana que eu esteja negligenciando-”

“Durante o cio,” Sam balbuceou. Deus, como sua vida podia ser tão absurda? “Tem coisas que você precisa num cio sem alfa. Uh, ferramentas. Ferramentas de ômega.”

Os olhos azuis clarearam. “Oh, não será necessário. Dean me ajudará durante meu cio.”

O quê? “Você falou com ele sobre isso?”

“Assim que notei ter me tornado ômega,” Castiel disse, através de uma nuvem de feromôneos. “É possível resistir ao cio sem um alfa, mas intercurso obviamente oferece maior alívio. Você se importaria de avisá-lo que está começando? Eu devo ter cerca de meia hora antes de precisar ser penetrado e quero jogar estes lençóis na lavanderia.”

O corpo inteiro de Sam queimou de vergonha. “Uh, 'tá bem, vou enviar uma mensagem para ele. Boa sorte.”

“Sorte não deve ser necessária. Dean tem um vasto conhecimento carnal, e quando eu lhe trouxe de volta do inferno notei que seu nó é de tamanho acima da média. Eu espero que seja um tanto prazeroso.”

“Isso é… ótimo.” o caçador disse, estremecendo internamente. “Quero dizer, uh, divirtam-se?” Ele se virou e correu enquanto podia.

 

 

Ele não viu Castiel por quatro dias. De vez em quando Dean cambaleava pela cozinha, orgulhoso e com olhar desfocado, e cozinhava quantidades ridículas de comida antes de desaparecer novamente. Sam usava fones-de-ouvido e tentava não pensar nisso.

No quarto dia arranjou coragem suficiente para bater na porta de Dean. Seu irmão atendeu na quinta tentativa, um lençól envolvido frouxamente em sua cintura. “Algo pegou fogo, Sammy?”

“Já faz meia semana,” o homem mais jovem sussurou. “O cio com um alfa só deve durar dois dias Dean.  Algo está errado. Temos de levá-lo ao médico”

“Estou bem” Castiel grunhiu da cama. Ele parecia completamente despreocupado com sua nudez ou com as marcas vermelhas cobrindo seu corpo. Chupões. Droga, aqueles eram chupões que Dean colocou, nojento. “Essa casca está em seu primeiro cio. O primeiro pode durar mas do que o usual mesmo que atem com frequência, e Dean tem sido muito diligente a esse respeito.”

Dean lhe lançou um olhar libidinoso. “Sim, eu tenho sido.”

Sam jogou as mãos para o alto, recuando. “Ok, eu não preciso de detalhes. Estou saindo.”

O ômega fez careta e levantou-se da cama, rosto contorcido de preocupação. “Está tudo bem, Sam?”

“Só estava checando, okay?”

Castiel se aproximou, membro balançando e coxas molhadas de algo- Sam não estava olhando. “Você cheira a aborrecimento.”

Dean, o bastardo, sorriu. “Talvez ele esteja com ciúmes.”

Não era verdade, mas a careta de Castiel aumentou. “Eu não estava ciente de que você era fisicamente atraído por mim. Minhas desculpas, Sam. Já iniciei meu cio com Dean, e trocar de     parceiro sexual o prolongaria. Não tenho interesse em extender o processo, meus mamilos estão inchados, experenciei quatro estados emocionais na última hora, e toda parte do meu corpo está coberta de lobrificante procri-”

“Pare!” Sam berrou desesperadamente. “Não estou com ciúmes, e realmente não quero saber de nada disso. Pessoas não falam assim, Cas, não com alfas com quem não estão dormindo.É como tirar as calças em público, ok? Você não conhece outro ômega com quem possa falar?”

Para seu horror os olhos azuis se enxeram de lágrimas. Dean perdeu seu sorriso zombeteiro . “Droga , Sammy, agora ele está chorando. Peça desculpas.”

“Está tudo bem,” Castiel fungou. “Eu disse, hormônios são problemáticos. Parece que sou eu quem deve desculpas por deixá-lo desconfortável. Vou tentar ser mais atencioso no futuro.”

Ele avançou, braços abertos para um abraço. Dean rosnou no mesmo momento em que Sam  recuou. “Uh, pode ficar para depois?” ele perguntou, observando seu irmão cautelosamente. “Você é meio que território marcado no momento.”

O ex-anjo olhou para Dean e inclinou a cabeça. Um sorriso astuto e extremamente não angelical se formou em seu rosto. quando ele falou sua voz estava- merda, era um ronronar, Castiel estava ronronando lubricamente bem na frente de Sam. “Sou, é? A marca deve ser fraca se eu já esqueci.”

Dean rugiu, uma arma envolvendo a cintura de Castiel para puxá-lo para perto e Sam cansou. Cerrou os olhos e bateu a porta antes que pudesse ver mais.

Acabou, ele não ligava nem se houvesse um incêndio no bunker. Nada no céu ou no inferno o faria voltar àquele quarto (e ele deveria saber). Dean e Cas teriam de se virar sozinhos.

 

 

Na manhã seguinte Castiel emergiu do quarto de Dean, limpo e racional de novo. Sam suspirou de alívio enquanto tudo voltava ao normal (ou tão normal quanto a vida deles podia ficar). Talvez os pombinhos se aninhassem um pouco, talvez fossem um pouco melosos, mas Sam estava feliz por eles. Era um alívio incrível saber que as coisas estavam resolvidas.

Foi o que ele pensou.

Três meses depois Sam chegou em casa e se deparou com Dean e Castiel brigando durante o café-da-manhã. Eles pararam quando ele entrou. Dean enfiou uma garfada de bacon na boca e grunhiu de boca cheia. “Faça o que quiser, ok? É o seu cio”.

Oh não. Os primeiros vestígios de pré-cio atingiram Sam tarde demais. Ele pigarreou. “Oh, uh, já ‘tá tarde. Só vou tomar café e sair daqui num flash.”

“Não é necessário,” Castiel disse. “Gostaria de convidá-lo para me auxiliar em meu cio.”

O cérebro do alfa entrou em curto-circuito. Olhou seu irmão de relance. “Vocês terminaram? Pareciam bem.”

“Nossa relaçáo vai bem, obrigado. Após as palavras de Dean notei que isso poderia ser visto como uma divisão injusta de recursos, e não gostaria de ser mais um problema separando dois irmãos” Castiel anunciou serenamente. “Então, embora eu ame Dean, estou disposo a revesar-”

“Okay, não, não termine essa frase,” Sam interrompeu, agarrando sua jaqueta da cadeira onde tinha deixado na noite da véspera. “Vou para casa da Jody pela semana. Cuidem-se , tudo bem?” Ele se dirigiu à saída, então se virou. “E Dean, pelo amor de Deus, morda-o de uma vez. Eu não vou dividir seu companheiro, ok, ele é como um irmão para mim.”

Uma expressão mista de surpresa e alegria iluminou o rosto de Castiel, mas Sam não ficou para falar sobre isso. O rosnado possessivo de Dean o fez correr para o carro sem sequer apanhar sua mala. Há coisas que um irmão jamais deveria ver.

De novo, isto é.


End file.
